History, Floating Globes and Incidents
by XxRainDownOnMeXx
Summary: Time Lord History Books, Glowing Globes, and a rough landing......tenrose....it builds throughout...


**Alright this is my second Doctor Who story I hope it's good R&R please **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who...**

History and Floating Lights

Rose looked at the Doctor as he fiddled with the buttons, switches and levers on the TARDIS she smiled and went back to her book. As he came around the console he looked at Rose reading a book from the TARDIS' vast library. He shook his head as he smiled. She was so into the book she didn't even hear him chuckle.

Rose turned the page in her book. She was reading a Time Lord history book. Their history was so detailed and intricate but that didn't stop her from delving into it head first. She hadn't stopped reading it since she had picked it up. She had headed right to the control room and started reading it. The Doctor had left a stack next to her bed. They had so much history. The Doctor himself was 946 years old, nothing more needed to be said.

Rose marked her place in her book and shut it. She stood up and left the control room with the Doctor still working around the TARDIS. He saw her get up out of corner of his eye and shifted his gaze to her as he walked around to the other side of the console. She headed down the corridor to her room where she would discover a stack of books as tall herself.

She opened the door to her room and her jaw dropped. She had a lot of reading to do. There was something on top of the stack as well. Rose had to stand on her bed to reach it. It was a sphere or somethng. It started to glow a pale blue color when she touched it, she dropped it but it didn't fall to the floor and shatter, which she was sooooo greatful for. She plucked it out of the air and held it in her hand. It faded in and out, pulsating, like a heartbeat. When she had picked up the globe a piece of paper had floated off the books and onto the floor. She picked it up and after a moment smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek.

A screen popped up on the console where the Doctor was running a diagnostic. The screen showed Rose crying. He stepped away from the console and set off for her room. He knocked on her door before he spoke.

"Rose we're about to stop...can I come in?"

She wiped off her face, though that couldn't hide the redness and puffiness of her eyes.she put his note into the diary that he had gotten her a few weeks ago and placed the globe on her night stand. She leaned back on her pillows and opened her book.

"yeah sure" she said. As he opened the door she was sitting up marking her place and put the book down on the night stand. The Doctor shut the door and walked over. Plopping onto her bed bouncing up and down smiling like he always did.

"Where are we headed this time Doctor?" she asked smiling.

"Well I think to your Mum's...for tea" he said picking up the globe he had given her and messing with it.

"My Mum's ...for tea." Rose looked at him suspiciously.

"She's good with tea..well I say good I mean not bad..well I say not bad..." he smiled at her. "Well that and I left my favorite Trainers there..." he offered as another reason. He got up and stood in front of her.Really he just wanted her to talk to her mum if she needed to. Even though she knew she could tell him anything, there were just somethings she wouldn't.

The TARDIS shook violently just like it did when it came back into time and space from traveling in between them. They must have hit the pavement because the Doctor who had been standing in front of Rose was suddenly on top of her. They hit the pavement again and fell off the bed the Doctor's hands on either side of her head, his face centimeters from hers.

Mickey and Jackie didn't wait outside the TARDIS they rushed right in expecting to see Rose and the Doctor standing before them.

"Rose might be in her room" Jackie thought out loud.

"Let's go" Mickey said setting off at a jog down the corridor to Rose's room Jackie one step behind him.

It had seemed like a lifetime that they had been there on the floor of the TARDIS looking into eachothers eyes. The door burst open, the Doctor and Rose jumped up and apart. At the door stood Jackie and Mickey. Mickey looked like steam was about to burst out of his ears and Jackie had this blank look on her face like she was looking at a piece of paper that had nothing on it.

No one said or did anything for a moment. Jackie started to walk towards Rose but vered off at the last second and walked towards the Doctor. He put hishands up in defense.

"Jackie stop, Jackie just listen to me," he started "you saw the TARDIS bounce off the pavement. Honest I would never..." **SLAP ** A loud crack sounded through the room as Jackie's hand connected with his face.

"OW! That hurt!" he said looking at Jackie as he rubbed his cheek.

Jackie turned around and left grabbing Mickey as she left. She wasn't surprised, she wasn't mad either. She didn't how she felt about finding Rose and the Doctor like that. You could see the outline of Jackies hand on his cheek as his hand fell to his side.

"Every bloody single time I see her.." He didn't finish the sentence he just walked towards Rose's door with her one step behind him.

They walked out of the TARDIS and down the street. Rose stopped and got some chips.

"I'm surprised Mickey didn't try to tackle you." Rose said taking a bite of another chip. The Doctor just nodded his head.

If she had to choose between Mickey and the Doctor, well that would be disapointing but easy enough. But if she had to choose between the Doctor and her mum. She stopped thinking about it. It wasn't a possiblity, not ever. They walked back to the apartment in silence. Not because they didn't want to talk but because they were both deep in thought about was going to happen when they reached the apartment. She knew it was going to be uncomfertiable but they needed to explain.

Okay okay i know it got really boring but i'll try to make it more interesting next chapter...but for now...press that little blue button and review please :)


End file.
